Romance a escondidas
by Lenika08
Summary: Hank y Kim, continúan su relación a escondidas, intentando vivir su amor sin que sus compañeros de la policía se enteren, han pasado varios meses desde que ambos se rindieron a lo evidente. Pero los criminales de Chicago y la clandestinidad no se lo pondrán fácil... SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA "HAZ QUE SE SIENTA ORGULLOSO"
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Cómo os comenté, aquí tenéis el inicio de la segunda parte de la historia "Haz que se sienta orgulloso". Ya tengo escritos varios capítulos, esta historia va a ser un poquito más larga ya que la historia no está sólo centrada en Burgess y Voight, también se entremezcla un caso bastante feo por el medio que hará que_ _la historia de ambos se vaya desarrollando y detonando..._

 _Espero que os guste la historia, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo! :)_

Ring, Ring Ring (Suena el despertador)

Kim lo apaga de un manotazo mientras siente a Voight besarle el cuello mientras la rodea por detrás.

-Déjame, tengo que ir a la ducha- dice Kim riendo

-Oh vamos, 5 minutos más.

-Voy a llegar tarde.

-Creo que tu jefe no te dirá nada-contesta riendo.

-Técnicamente, no eres mi jefe, lo es la Sargento Platt, y ella pondría mi culo en una estaca si me retraso dos minutos- contestó Kim riendo.

Kim se encaminó corriendo hacía la ducha, dejando a Voight perdido en sus pensamientos. Habían pasado seis meses desde que se presentó en su casa aquella noche, temeroso de perderla, aferrándose a ella como si no hubiese un mañana.

Aún recuerda la sensación de despertarse abrazado a ella, es curioso, siempre pensó que se arrepentiría, que al ver las consecuencias de hacer algo que no debía llegaría la culpa. Los lamentos. Pero no hubo tiempo para ello, cuando la vio ahí…acostada sobre su pecho supo que quería amanecer así el resto de los días de su vida. Y ninguna regla moral del departamento policial podría cambiar eso.

...

Se habían coordinado para llegar por separado, lo normal, como hacían siempre antes de empezar una relación. Pero no cuadraban horarios, sabían que si empezaban a controlar llegar siempre a destiempo alguien acabaría notando algo, al fin y al cabo, no es raro que coincidan de vez en cuando al llegar, todos tienen los mismos turnos.

Se cruzaron en la entrada tras verse de lejos en el aparcamiento, una mirada furtiva que ambos habían aprendido a leer _"Estoy contigo" "Ten cuidado"._ Y ambos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, Voight a inteligencia y ella a la patrulla con John Wilson, el nuevo agente que Platt le había asignado como compañero.

...

Cuando Voight subió todo se precipitó. Antonio había encontrado el cadáver de una niña pequeña en los aledaños de su casa. Hispana, 6 años. Los padres venían de camino a reconocer el cadáver.

Habían abusado de ella y la habían matado por estrangulación. Pero no era un caso más, en una de sus pequeñas manos el cabronazo de su asesino había marcado con una Yerra de caballos una mariposa…

Le llamaban el creador de mariposas, era un asesino y un pedófilo en serie. Había matado a 5 niñas en Boston en el último año. Todas hispanas, de la misma edad, 6 años. La policía del lugar le había perdido la pista cuando dejó de actuar, la detective Rush, estaba viajando a Chicago para ayudar con el caso.

Era una vieja amiga de Voight, ella se había criado en Chicago. Como él. Conocía incluso conocía a la difunta esposa de Hank, los 3 eran amigos desde la infancia. Voight y ella querían ser policías, Pero Emily, la detective Rush ahora, tuvo un desengaño amoroso por aquella época y decidió empezar de cero en Boston. Ambos consiguieron su sueño pero en distintas ciudades.

...

Todos estaban estudiando las notas cuando la Sargento Platt subió acompañando a la detective Rush.

-Hank, la detective Rush está aquí

-(levantándose) –Emily- sonrió abrazándola

-(sonriendo)-Hank, ¿Sigues tan cascarrabias como siempre?

-Digamos que sigo practicando.-contestó Voight secamente.

Todos rieron

-Estás más viejo.- contesta Emily con tono de burla.

-Tú sigues igual de simpática por lo que veo-contestó Hank riéndose.

-Chicos, esta es la detective Rush, como veis nos conocemos desde hace años. Estos son los agentes Awater, Dawson, Halstead, Ruzek y ya conoces a Olinsky y Lindsay.

-Ey chicos. Encantada de conoceros. Voight me ha hablado mucho de vosotros. He oído que sois muy buenos en lo que hacéis. Tenéis al mejor jefe, así que imagino que os habrá enseñado bien, y eso es bueno…porque os necesito para llegar a él. Vamos a atrapar a ese cabrón.

 _..._

 _Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos! ;)_


	2. El sospechoso-Chapter 2

_Hola a todos, gracias por acoger tan bien está segunda parte de la historia, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo!_

Realmente, a pesar del daño que ese cabrón había hecho en Boston, la detective Rush y su equipo no tenían mucho. Sabían que era un hombre blanco, de unos 30 o 40 años. Que tenía una profesión con horarios flexibles o a turnos, ya que siempre se deshacía del cadáver en horarios de poca afluencia de gente. Con un horario más estricto eso no habría sido posible. Habían entrevistado a un par de sospechosos en su momento pero todos tenían coartada.

Cuando no se tiene nada, hay que empezar por el principio, y eso haría, ahora el principio era la nueva victima. María. Empezarían por ahí, su entorno más cercano, profesores, amigos de sus padres…Hank ya había llamado a Burgess y a su nuevo compañero para que les ayudaran con el caso

La vio subir por el reflejo de la ventana, y le costó la vida no darse la vuelta y lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¿Nos había llamado señor?- habló el agente Wilson.

-Si, como ya habréis el oído los rumores, os lo confirmo, el creador de mariposas está en la ciudad, ha matado a otra niña, necesitamos vuestra ayuda, cuantos más mejor.

-Lo que necesite señor- contestó Kim

-Bien, necesito que vayáis a daros una vuelta por el barrio de la niña, que preguntéis puerta por puerta, en su colegio…ya sabéis, necesitamos saber si vieron a alguien raro o sospechoso con ella en días anteriores.

-Eso está hecho señor- contestó el agente Wilson dándose la vuelta.

Kim le imitó, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Hank, que la miraba. Deseándole suerte y protección con los ojos.

...

Pasaba el mediodía cuando John y Kim volvieron a Inteligencia.

-¿Qué tenéis?- dijo Antonio apresurado

-Realmente no mucho, nadie vio ni oyó nada pero..-contestó Kim antes de que Antonio la interrumpiera

-Venga ya, eso no se lo cree nadie, ¿Habéis insistido verdad?- gritó Antonio malhumorado, realmente maleducado.

Todos observaron a Antonio en silencio, no era habitual que hablará así a un compañero, por otra parte Kim sabía cuanto le afectaban los casos en que había niños y optó por ignorar sus malos modos.

-Si, claro que sí, eso iba a decir, nadie parecía querer hablar, es un barrio conflictivo, no quieren problemas con la policía, pero he estado pensando en algo…

-¿En que?-dijo Ruzek

-A la niña se la llevaron en la puerta de casa, mientras esperaba a su madre para que saliera a llevarla al colegio ¿Verdad?

Todos asintieron.

-Según las declaraciones de la madre, eso sitúa a la niña en el jardín alrededor de las 7 de la mañana. A esa hora, no hay nadie levantado por ese barrio, algún vecino se ha ido a trabajar pero con el alto desempleo de la zona, la mayoría siguen acostados.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que a falta de vecinos y de cámaras por la zona…por allí sólo pudo pasar el autobús más cercano y el repartido de periódicos y prensa local que lleva diariamente las publicaciones a los quioscos de la zona. Sé que es arriesgado aventurar algo así, pero no tenemos nada más, yo optaría por investigar a los trabajadores de ambas empresas por el momento. Sin descartar nada por supuesto.

-Es buscar por buscar, pero ciertamente si no hay nada más…- suspiró Olisnky.

-Puede que sea una perdida de tiempo, ¿Cómo sabemos que no se la llevó un coche?-sugirió Jay

-Porque nadie afirma haber visto un coche extraño por aquella zona, ni siquiera la madre.- contesto el agente Wilson.

-Aún así, es aventurado-contestó Lindsay.

Hank callaba observando y escuchando a su equipo, la deducción de Kim, aunque aventurada tenía lógica, pero no quería ser él quién saltase corriendo a defenderla. Aunque sabia que antes o después tendría que mojarse.

-En realidad lo que dice la agente Burgess tiene sentido- contesto la agente Rush- Siempre dijimos que tenía un horario flexible o trabajo a turnos, ambos empleos trabajar a turnos, si van de mañanas entran antes del amanecer eso les da unas calles despejadas de transeúntes, si entran de tarde, cuando acaban la jornada la ciudad está prácticamente vacía, tendría sentido que aprovechasen su horario para delinquir. Tiene razón, tenemos que investigarlo.- contestó mirando a Hank.

-Pues vamos a ello. Jay averigua que empresas de reparto de prensa, y de transporte público hacen la ruta de ese barrio y consigue el listado de los trabajadores.

-Los demás, las listas no serán pequeñas, preparaos para trabajo minucioso. Necesitamos avanzar en este caso.

Todos se pusieron a ello en cuanto Jay tuvo las listas, trabajando por parejas, repartiéndose los expedientes para trabajar más rápido.

Kim, que no sabía del pasado entre Hank y la detective Rush, no pudo dejar de notar con un nudo en el estomago, la buena sintonía que había entre ambos…

...

 _Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2! Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!_


	3. Derek Musset-Chapter 3

_Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo de la historia!_

-Ey Chicos, ¡Puede que tenga algo!-exclamó Awater

-Habla-ordenó Voight

-En los registros de la empresa de repartidores de prensa, aparece un nombre de un trabajador con antecedentes, nació en Carolina del Norte, vivió allí hasta los 15 años donde le ficharon por exhibicionismo frente a menores. Después se mudó a Boston y vivió allí hasta hace un año justo cuando dejo de actuar, está registrado en las bases de habitantes de Chicago desde entonces. Se llama Derek Musset.

-¡Musset! –Hablamos con él lo recuerdo, trabajaba en una tienda de helados enfrente de un parque infantil donde las niñas habían estado con sus familias. Los días de aquellos secuestros no había trabajado y nos pareció sospechoso, pero tenía coartada. Su jefe corroboró que se encontraba en un curso de formación en la capital.

-¿Trabajo el día del secuestro de María?- preguntó Antonio.

-Si- contestó Lindsay- Fichó a las 4 de la mañana y terminó a las 12 del mediodía. Y presento su informe de incidencias al terminar. La mañana que apareció el cadáver lo mismo.

-¿Y hoy? ¿Se ha presentado?

-Si, técnicamente en una hora tendría que volver al almacén a presentar su informe y terminar su turno- contestó Awater.

-¡Vamos a por él!- gritó Voight.

…

Estaban todos escondidos en lugares estratégicos, algunos repartidos en los coches, otros disfrazados de barrenderos o carteros. Un operativo minuciosamente preparado para cuando llegase el objetivo.

Antonio, dio el aviso.

-Chicos, por ahí viene!-Exclamó Antonio viéndole venir hacía el almacén.

-A mi orden- respondió Voight

-1, 2..3..a por él!- Exclamó Voight

Salieron todos corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Chicago PD!

-Derek Musset alto o disparo!

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Musset viéndose acorralado, comenzó a correr por el almacén tirando objetos por el suelo para dificultar la persecución. Llegando al final cogió por el cuello a una chica de administración que bajaba en ese momento amenazándola con un cuchillo en el cuello.

-Si disparáis la mato- Gritó Musset

-Tranquilo-contestó Olinsky.

-No me vais a pillar- repetía Musset.

En apenas unos segundos, lanzó a la chica hacia delante y huyó por la puerta trasera. Todos echaron a correr, pero Derek Musset había escapado.

…

Lo sentían como un fracaso, aquel cabrón se había escapado y todos sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que atacase a otra niña. Así que todos se habían dispersado, solían juntarse tras finalizar un caso complicado pero nadie tenía ánimos de irse de cervezas después de que se les hubiese escapado aquel cabrón.

Burgess caminaba a casa con Awater, la estaba acompañando porque se le había roto el coche y habían decidido pasear en lugar de coger un coche. El aire ayudaba a distraer los pensamientos.

Kim había mandado discretamente un mensaje a Voight preguntando si iban a verse. Apenas habían hablado en todo el día, y le echaba de menos, y después de un día así, necesitaba su consuelo. Probablemente ambos lo necesitaban, pero Voight no había contestado por el momento.

-Ey mira quien está ahí!-exclamó Awater.

Kim miró hacia donde Kevin le decía, y la vista le heló el corazón. En el restaurante cercano Hank estaba cenando con la detective Rush, ambos reían, como si compartieran algo cercano, íntimo.

-No sabía que se llevaban tan bien-susurró Kim

-Son viejos "amigos" tengo entendido- contestó Kevin, haciendo énfasis de burla en la palabra amigos.

A Kim se le revolvía el estómago mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas y trataba de que Kevin no se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegó a casa, tardó mucho en dormirse esperando un mensaje de Voight…el sueño acabó por vencerla

...

 _Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3! Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos! ;)_


	4. Celos-Chapter 4

_Hola a todos, aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo! Espero que os guste._

Voight llamó a Kim a primera hora de la mañana. Anoche terminó muy tarde de su cena con Emily y por eso no se pasó por su casa. Vio su mensaje al llegar a casa y para no despertarla optó por no contestar. La estaba llamando sin cesar desde que se levantó pero esta no contestaba.

Extrañado enfiló hacia el trabajo. No quería parecer un neurótico pero si al llegar a la comisaría no sabía nada de ella, mandaría patrullas a buscarla a casa.

…...

Cuando llegó la vio tranquilamente hablando con la Sargento Platt, por tanto no entendía nada. ¿Por qué no cogía sus llamadas?

-Buenos días Hank- Saludó la Sargento Platt

-Buenos días Trudy-contestó él

-Señor

-Burgess

Contestaron ambos a la vez. Hank miró a Kim, parecía serena, pacifica, pero había aprendido a conocerla mejor que eso, debajo de su mirada intensa y de sus intentos de parecer indiferente, vio algo, vio dolor y tristeza en su mirada. No sabía a que se debía pero algo le decía que era culpa suya. Y aquello estaba matando.

Para colmo, ahora no podían hablar, no con un caso tan importante a medio, no con tanta gente alrededor de todos modos.

-Necesitamos que Burgess y Wilson sigan con nosotros en Inteligencia, hasta que resolvamos el caso- le ordenó Voight a la sargento Platt

-Ok. Eso está hecho. –contestó la sargento Platt.

…...

Inteligencia junto con Burgess y Wilson, se dedicaron a patrullar las calles, habían establecido un perímetro de búsqueda basándose en los lugares de preferencia de ocio del sospechoso. Según sus registros bancarios.

Era desesperante no tener nada, y dedicarse simplemente a buscar como pollos sin cabeza.

Cuando Kim volvió a casa por la noche, estaba muy cansada, seguía triste por Voight, pensaba que tenía algo con la detective de Boston y para colmo sus constantes vueltas con Wilson por la ciudad buscando al asesino de niñas no había servido para nada.

Cuando se encaminaba hacia los escalones se encontró al objeto de sus pensamientos esperándola.

-¿Hank?

-Ey cariño…

A Kim aún le daba un vuelco el corazón cuando él la llamaba así.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, claro.

Ambos estaban tensos, los dos tenían dudas por el comportamiento del otro, y ninguno sabía por donde empezar.

-¿Por qué no me has cogido el teléfono esta mañana? ¿Por qué estabas tan distante hoy? – Pregunto Voight sin poder contenerse más.

A Kim le sentó como un tiro que él fuese de victima.

-¿Qué? Encima, no sé pensé que tal vez tenías planes con doña perfecta.- contestó Kim con tono de burla.

-¿Doña perfecta? ¿De que hablas?

-De la detective Rush, de quién si no, ayer os vi cenando el restaurante. Parece que teníais mucho en común.

Hank empezaba a comprender.

-Espera… ¿Estás celosa? ¿Es eso?- contestó Hank divertido.

...

 _Llegaron los celos...jeje espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Hasta el próximo! ;)_


	5. explicaciones-Chapter 5

_Hola a todos, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, perdonad la espera, pero mi abuelo está en el hospital y entre eso y el trabajo, es complicado encontrar un hueco para entrar aquí._

 _Por cierto, algunos me comentáis que no podéis leer la historia porque no entendéis el español, desde el navegador Google Chrome, podéis leerla, se puede traducir._

...

-Yo no estoy celosa.

Voight arqueo sus cejas.

-Bueno, un poco. Pero…estoy harta, te vi con ella Hank, no soy estupida. Os vi juntos, y parecíais muy cercanos, y luego te escribí y no supe más de ti, ni siquiera sabía que ibas a cenar con ella, no sé ya sé que llegó ayer, pero…si tanto habéis conectado…si te atrae, quiero saberlo. No quiero hacer más la idiota.

-¿Qué? Para, para. Vamos a ver. La detective Rush, Emily, es amiga mía desde que tengo uso de razón. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. Por el amor de Dios incluso conocía a Camille, ¡Los 3 éramos inseparables de niños!

-Oh… ¿Entonces…?

-¿Qué por qué no te lo dije? Porque se me pasó, me acordé en el restaurante y Emily cree que sigo soltero, y sabe que Erin tiene edad suficiente como para vivir independiente y que su padre putativo no tenga que avisarla cada que vez que llega tarde a casa. Pensé que haría demasiadas preguntas y por eso lo dejé estar, cuando vi tu mensaje ya estaba en casa y era muy tarde, no quería despertarte.

Kim se sentía fatal.

-Dios…lo siento mucho. Ya sé que suena horrible haber dudado de ti pero te hablé de Dave ¿Verdad?

-Si

\- Fuimos novios mucho tiempo, y me engañó durante meses, me prometí no volver a pasar por algo así…Y cuando os vi allí juntos…no se, supongo que aún no he vuelto a confiar en nadie 100% desde aquello.

-Lo entiendo…Pero Kim, mírame…-susurró Voight, cogiéndole la barbilla y alzándole la cabeza - ¿De verdad crees que echaría a perder lo que tenemos por una tontería? ¿Ahora que por fin te tengo? ¿Ahora que sé que tu también me quieres? Tu, yo, lo que tenemos, es lo más importante, te quiero Kim.

-Yo también te quiero- contestó Kim

Voight sonrió y se acerco a su rostro besándola lentamente. Se echó sobre su cuerpo empujándola levemente hacía el sofá mientras seguía besándola.

Cómo tantas otras veces, la llamada a la realidad rompió el hechizo.

Ring, ring ring (sonó el teléfono de Voight)

-¿Si?

-Ok, voy para allá- contestó Hank suspirando.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Han encontrado el cadáver de otra niña…

Salieron corriendo de allí hacia el lugar de los hechos, sin pararse a pensar en coartadas ni en llegar por separado…

...

 _Espero que os guste, ¡Hasta el próximo! ;)_


	6. Nueva víctima- Chapter 6

_Hola Chicos, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!_

En apenas 12 minutos estaban allí, cuando llegaron sólo Alvin estaba ya en el lugar. Les vio bajar del mismo coche, y aunque miró interrogante a Voight, sabiamente, optó por no decir nada y saludar como si fuese algo normal.

-Ey chicos, ese cabrón la ha dejado aquí tirada. Los forenses están de camino.

Los demás llegaron en un lapso de 5 minutos.

-¿Qué tenemos?- Pregunto Antonio

-Mismo modus operandi, hispana, 6 años, según los curiosos que merodean por aquí, se llama Belén y vive a unas calles de aquí. Estamos esperando a los forenses para que la examinen y nos den más información.-contestó Voight

Poco después llegaron los forenses.

-Ey chicos, examinarla a fondo, necesitamos cualquier cosa que nos ayude a encontrar a este bastardo.- ordenó Voight

-Si hay algo lo tendrá señor.

-Y si os dijera que es urgente, me quedaría corto ¿Lo entiendes?

-Cristalino.

Mientras el equipo forense se puso a trabajar, los demás se fueron yendo para Inteligencia. Burgess se encaminó con Awater hacia su coche, ya que Wilson no había llegado.

-Ey Kim, ¿Cómo has venido? No he visto tu coche por aquí-preguntó Awater

-(Tras pensar unos instantes)- Estaba por la zona, había quedado con una amiga cuando recibí el aviso.

-Oh, genial entonces, te acerco a comisaría.

Kim suspiró, si seguían así acabaría enterándose alguien, ninguno de los dos había caído en ir coches separados al lugar del crimen. La urgencia y su instinto de policías les hizo apresurarse sin pensar en nada más.

…...

Esperaban el informe preliminar de los forenses, cuando Alvin entró al despacho de Voight cerrando la puerta

-Ey Hank

-Ey-contestó Voight quedamente imaginándose lo que estaba por venir.

-¿Qué pasa con Kim y contigo?

 _..._

 _Gracias por leer la historia. Me alegra que os guste la mezcla de historia de amor con el caso, pensé que así sería más interesante y variado, para todos los gustos jeje. Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos._


	7. Agente herido- Chapter 7

_Hola! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo! Espero que os guste! Recordar que con el navegador google chrome podéis traducir la historia!_

-¿Qué pasa con Burgess y contigo?- Preguntó Alvin

-¿Qué? Nada.

-Venga ya, no me tomes por idiota.

Hank le miró, sabía que no tenía sentido mentirle a Alvin, eran muchos años, le conocía demasiado bien.

-Yo…

Cuando Hank se disponía a hablar, la responsable del equipo forense entró interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Señor, tengo algo

-Vamos fuera, y nos dices a todos.

Salieron con los demás, mientras oía a Alvin decir _"No creas que te has librado de esta conversación"._

…...

-Dime que tenemos algo por favor- dijo Antonio desesperado.

-Sí, eso venía a deciros- contestó la forense-Cómo ya sabéis ese cabrón marca en la mano de todas sus víctimas una mariposa. Esta vez, la mariposa no está entera, le falta un ala, y los trazos son difusos e irregulares.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no iba a terminarla? Sería la primera vez- contestó Awater

-Creemos que le interrumpieron, probablemente vio a alguien acercarse y se asustó, trató de terminar rápido, de ahí los trazos irregulares. Probablemente si a quién vio estaba cada vez más cerca, huyó y por eso no terminó la mariposa…

-Podría ser-dijo Lindsay

-El caso, es que sus prisas le hicieron olvidar sus medidas de protección y esta vez ha dejado un rastro de ADN. Se confirman vuestras sospechas, el asesino es Derek Musset.

-Ósea que estamos igual que antes.- dijo Jay

-No, igual no, ahora tenemos confirmación de que él es el asesino. Cuando le encontremos, ningún abogado podrá salvarle- dijo Voight.

-¿Me dejáis terminar?- dijo la forense.

Todos callaron.

-Hay algo más, tenemos su ADN porque grabó la mariposa con sus manos, debió herirse en el proceso por eso su sangre está ahí, el caso es que además de su sangre hemos analizado las huellas y tienen rastros de maíz. Teniendo en cuenta que trabaja como repartidor de prensa, lo del maíz no tiene sentido, así que…aunque esa parte es vuestro trabajo, yo me aventuraría a decir que esconde a las niñas y a sí mismo en alguna de las antiguas fábricas de los de campos de maíz de las afueras de Chicago.

…...

Había tres fábricas abandonadas alrededor de los campos maíz en Chicago. Todas a 6 Km de la ciudad y a 1,5 Km entre sí. Se las repartieron. Awater, Jay y Lindsay a una. Antonio Alvin y Adam a otra, Voight, la detective Rush a otra, con Burgess y el agente Wilson como apoyo.

No parecían estar teniendo suerte, hasta que todos empezaron a oír por las radios de la policía a una Kim desesperada gritando:

-¡Agente herido! ¡Agente herido con herida de bala!, envíen a una ambulancia, ¡Rápido!

 _Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	8. El hospital-Chapter 8

_Hola a todos, gracias por seguir la historia, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo!_

Cuando llegaron a la fábrica donde estaba Kim, se encontraron a la detective Rush custodiando al asesino esposado con una herida de bala en la pierna y a Kim taponando una bala en el abdomen de Voight. Erin corrió al lado de Hank desesperada.

-Hank, Hank…- gritaba Lindsay desesperada.

-Tranquila cariño, estoy bien-contestaba Voight muy flojito, cada vez más débil.

Kim lloraba sin parar, rezando internamente para que Hank saliera de esta.

…...

El rato de espera en el hospital se les hizo eterno hacia media hora que la detective Rush había llevado al asesino a los calabozos. Habían cerrado el caso, pero su jefe estaba herido. Lo que parecía una victoria en realidad no se sentía bien.

Todos callaban, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Alvin no podía dejar los ojos vacios y huecos de Kim, que parecía mirar al vacío a punto de romperse. Se preguntó cómo nadie más notaba lo evidente. Que aquella preocupación y desesperación, que aquel dolor que emanaba Kim que casi parecía igualar al de Erin escondían algo más que preocupación por un jefe…

De pronto salió el médico.

-¿La familia de Hank Voight?

-Somos nosotros-contestó Erin corriendo.

El doctor les miró y calló, conocía demasiado bien los equipos de trabajo como para saber que había protocolos del hospital que debían romperse. Un equipo podía ser una familia, y aquí todos los parecían.

-El paciente entró con una bala en el abdomen. Había perdido mucha sangre y …

-¿Se va a poner bien?- preguntaron Burgess y Olinsky a la vez.

-Si, hemos estado a punto de perderle porque había perdido mucha sangre pero hemos logrado controlar la hemorragia y en unos días le darán el alta.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Podemos verle?-pregunto Olinsky.

-Si, pero es mejor que descanse. Acaba de salir de cirugía y mucho jaleo no le vendrá bien, yo recomendaría que sólo entre una persona y que el resto venga mañana.

-Yo me quedo- contestó Erin.

Nadie protestó, Erin era como una hija para Voight y era lo lógico que quisiese quedarse ella. A Kim le habría encantado pasar pero ...una simple "oficial de policía" no tenía nada que hacer con la "hija" putativa de Voight.

…...

A la mañana siguiente Olinsky fue a sustituir a Erin. Hank aún dormía y prefirió dejarle descansar durante un rato. Una hora después Hank comenzó a despertar. Miró hacia su lado y vio a Alvin descansando en el sofá de la habitación.

Estaba deseando ver a Kim. Ayer Erin se quedó con él y le costó un mundo no preguntarle por ella. Aunque entendía porque aún no se había pasado. No podían levantar sospechas, ojala le diesen pronto el alta para poder ir a verla.

-Ey Alvin.

-Ey Hank. ¿Cómo estás? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, vamos no pongas esa cara. Se necesitan muchas balas para acabar conmigo ya lo sabes.

Ambos rieron.

-Me alegro hermano.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Hank le conocía demasiado bien cómo para saber lo que estaba cavilando. Tenían una conversación pendiente. Y realmente empezaba a pensar que no iba a poder escapar de ella.

-¿Que está pasando contigo y con Kim?

-Nada

-No me jodas Hank, que nos conocemos.

Hank sonrió

-Pues si tanto me conoces...dime tú lo que está pasando.

-Pasa que he visto como la miras cuando crees que nadie está mirando. He visto la rabia correr por tu cuerpo cuando estaba con Ruzek. Te he visto aguantarte las ganas de de pegarle cuando le destrozó el corazón. Es hasta divertido ver como sonríes de lejos en Molly's cuando la ves reír o haciendo el tonto con sus amigos. Y te he visto de los nervios, con el corazón en un puño cuando ha estado en peligro.

Hank callaba. No sabía que era tan evidente. Aunque en el fondo era comprensible que Alvin se hubiese dado cuenta, le conocía demasiado bien, eran muchos años.

-Y últimamente... no se, al principio no le dí importancia, pero cuando os vi llegar juntos lo entendí. Entendí porque parecías más relajado, porque parecías tan feliz últimamente, tan feliz como no te he visto en años, desde que Camille aún vivía... ¿Estáis juntos verdad?

...

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, el siguiente es bastante más corto. Actualmente voy escribiendo por el 12. En la fase final, no quedarán muchos a partir de ahí. Hasta el próximo!_


	9. ¿Estás conmigo?-Chapter 9

_Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 9! Cómo os comenté este es más cortito por eso he publicado antes, no era plan de haceros esperar una semana para publicar algo tan corto jeje ;)_

 _..._

-Si-contestó Hank resignado, no tenía sentido negarlo.

-¿Estas loco?

-No irás a decirme que es muy joven, que podría ser su padre, y no se cuantas tonterías más...porque eso es demasiado incluso para ti.

-No, a mi eso me da igual. Pero...es Kim, es policía, trabajáis juntos. -¿Tu sabes lo que os puede costar?

-Lo sé, pero no me importa, ni a ella, lo he pensado bien...no creas que esto es fruto del momento. Lo he pensado bien, me resistí, me resistí todo lo que pude. Pero no pude...la quiero, la quiero con toda mi alma.

-Eso ya lo sé. Te conozco. ¿De verdad estás seguro de esto?

-Si, ella...es mi vida. La amo. No me imagino la vida sin ella. Y sólo quiero cuidarla...y hacerla feliz.

-Ya.

-¿Estás conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, ¿Estás conmigo?

-Siempre, ya lo sabes. Y si ella es tan importante para ti...estoy con los dos.

-Gracias amigo.

...

 _Nos vemos en el próximo! En el próximo...Erin se enterará._


	10. Erin-Chapter 10

_Hola a todos, aquí tenéis otro capítulo, he tardado en publicar porque estoy algo ocupada ultimamente con el trabajo y me cuesta sacar momentos para escribir e inspiración!_

 _De cualquier manera, espero que os guste!_

 _..._

Había pasado una semana desde la detención de Derek Musset y el ataque a Voight, al fin había salido del hospital, y todos habían quedado para celebrar por fin el cierre del caso y pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

Tras sucesos que acababan por llevarte la hospital, todos apreciaban mucho más estos momentos juntos.

Habían estado tomando copas en Molly's durante un rato, empezaron a marcharse casi todos al cabo de una hora, Voight de los primeros, había sido una semana muy dura.

Erin caminaba hacia casa de Voight, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada, había estado a punto de perderle, y aunque a veces le costara admitirlo, Hank era como un padre para ella.

Cuando llegó una imagen la paralizó, Hank estaba en el porche de casa besando a Burgess como si la vida le fuese en ello. No hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de la intimidad y confianza del momento, estaba claro que esto venía de lejos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-habló Erin furiosa.

…...

No podía dormir. ¿Cómo se habían torcido tanto las cosas?-pensaba Kim.

Aún recordaba la mirada herida en los ojos de Erin cuando la encontró besándose con Voight.

~Flashback~

 _-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-habló Erin furiosa._

 _Ambos palidecieron._

 _-Erin, tranquila, déjame explicarte.-contestó Voight, casi como si le hablara a una niña._

 _-¿Es que has perdido el juicio?-gritaba Erin una vez más._

 _-Lindsay, déjanos explicarte, no sé que estás pensando pero…_

 _-¡Tú cállate mejor!-gritó Erin una vez más._

 _-No le grites Erin, ella no tiene la culpa. –contestó Voight intentando no alterarse._

 _-Ya veo que ahora estás de su parte.-contestó Lindsay_

 _-No es eso, espera por favor- contestó Voight desesperado viéndola marchar- entra en casa, déjame al menos explicarte._

 _Ambos entraron, y Voight se despidió rápido de Kim, casi de manera fría…_

Kim estaba aturdida, se sentía culpable. Erin era su amiga. Hank ...su padre al fin y al cabo, y entendía que se sintiese traicionada. Ambos la habían dejado fuera. Lo peor era no saber que ocurriría a partir de ahora, no quería perder a Hank en el proceso de lo que fuera que estuviese pasando. Finalmente se durmió con la mente llena de preocupaciones y sin saber nada de Hank…

...

 _Nos leemos en el próximo! ;)_


	11. Mi hija-Chapter 11

_Hola! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste! En un par de capítulos se enterará el resto del equipo!_

A la mañana siguiente en Inteligencia, todos detectaron la tensión entre Hank y Erin, les pareció extraño dado el reciente ingreso de su jefe en el hospital pero nadie dijo nada. Para ser familia únicamente por adopción, a veces parecía que compartían la misma sangre, los dos se parecían mucho, seguramente tras tantos años de compartir el mismo techo. Por lo que tenían claro que ambos responderían con gruñidos y mal carácter si se entrometían y trataban de que se abrieran. Ninguno pensaba arriesgarse tanto.

…

Kim había pasado toda la mañana patrullando con su compañero. Por suerte había sido una mañana tranquila, ya que no había podido concentrarse. Los últimos acontecimientos la tenían muy preocupada. Aún no había podido hablar con Hank y había intentado llamar a Erin, pero esta no le contestaba al teléfono.

Cuando llegaron a comisaría, se cruzó con Lindsay que la ignoró completamente. A Kim le dolía profundamente, pero no sabía muy bien cómo arreglar la situación…

…

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?- preguntó Kim a Hank entrando al almacén de pruebas aprovechando que estaba solo.

-Claro-contestó este.

-¿Qué pasó ayer después de marcharme? Vi a Lindsay muy afectada.

-Lo está. Me reprochó muchas cosas. Apenas me dejó hablar en realidad.

-Tal vez si hablo con ella…

-No se, la vi muy alterada, no quiero que te ataque más. Esto es entre ella y yo. Déjame a mi tratar con ella, yo lo solucionaré, entrará en razón créeme.

-¿Entre ella y tu? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Kim, tienes que entenderlo, ella es mi hija, bueno, como si lo fuera. Es mí deber cuidarla, y si hay algún problema solucionarlo yo. No te estoy excluyendo, cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, ella volverá a estar cómoda con los dos. Pero ahora esta dolida, porque le he fallado.

-Lo sé, sé cuanto la quieres, y lo que significa para ti, nunca he querido inmiscuirme en eso, entre otras cosas porque lo entiendo.

-Lo sé, y ella también lo entenderá, ni siquiera creo que esté enfadada porque estemos juntos, al principio le extrañó, me reclamó que no tenía edad para ir teniendo aventuras, que tenías edad para ser mi hija, que esto podía perjudicar nuestras carreras, nada que no haya oído antes…un sinfín de tonterías.

Kim callaba, esos reproches eran los que más temía. Se imaginaba que todo el mundo reaccione así.

-Pero cuando le dije lo que siento por ti, lo entendió, aunque no lo admita creo que ha entendido que te quiero, que nos queremos. Por eso sé que no hará nada que nos perjudique, no se lo contará a nadie. Pero eso no significa que me haya perdonado, sigue enfadada.

-¿Por no contárselo verdad?

-Si, y tiene razón. Es mi hija, debería haber compartido con ella lo que significas para mí, Erin ha sufrido mucho y esto sólo hace que se sienta excluida, no quiero ser la razón que le provoque más dolor. Se supone que soy yo quién debe evitarle todo eso. Y no al revés. Por eso te digo, yo me encargo de esto.

Kim notó la preocupación en su rostro detrás de sus palabras fuertes y seguras. Había aprendido a leerle bien, ya no podía engañarle.

-Ey, tranquilo, tu mismo lo has dicho, eres su padre. Ella te quiere, entrará en razón, si alguien puede ayudarla en cualquier cosa, eres tú. La conseguirás calmar, lo sé.

Hank sonrió, siempre conseguía animarle, por muy jodidas que fuesen las cosas, se disponía a contestar cuando Alvin les interrumpió.

-Chicos, Derek Musset ha escapado.

….

 _Nos leemos en el próximo! ;)_


	12. El horror-Chapter 12

_Hola chicos, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo! Quedan dos capítulos y la historia termina, serán 14 capítulos en total, el último una especie de epilogo, he decidido hacer una especie de final en pensamientos, no quería extenderme y alargar la historia. De momento, aquí os dejo con el capítulo 12! Espero que os guste ;)_

Derek Musset había burlado la seguridad policial, mientras lo trasladaban de la comisaría a la cárcel del estado, atacó al conductor del furgón policial y cuando se escapó por la parte de detrás de la furgoneta apuñaló a dos policías, eran heridas superficiales pero lo suficiente como para que no pudieran perseguirle.

Inteligencia y parte de los patrulleros se habían pasado quince horas seguidas pateándose la ciudad buscándole pero no habían dado con él. Voight les mandó a casa a descansar, seguirían por la mañana. No podía imaginarse que la mañana siguiente sería muy diferente de cómo el imaginaba.

….

Kim caminaba a casa, su compañero la había dejado a 100 metros de la misma desde donde estaban patrullando. No se iba a pasar por casa de Voight esta noche, había decidido darle un poco de espacio debido al enfado de Erin.

Cuando pasó junto a los setos del parque de al lado de su casa, un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza la noqueó y pronto fue pronto oscuridad...

…...

A la mañana siguiente una furgoneta blanca paró unos segundos ante la comisaria del distrito 21. Arrojó un cuerpo envuelto en una sábana y se marchó rapidamente dejando una humareda negra y las huellas de las ruedas de la furgoneta marcadas en el asfalto.

Más de 10 policias bajaron corriendo disparando a la furgoneta, pero no pudieron pararla. La sábana que envolvía el cuerpo tenía escrito con sangre:

"ESTA ES MI VENGANZA INTELIGENCIA, NUNCA VOLVÁIS A METEROS EN MI CAMINO"

Un agente novato abrió la sábana y antes de que nadie pudiera reprenderle por saltarse el protocolo, el grito helado de la Sargento Trudy invadió el aire.

-¡Oh dios mio, es Kim!- gritó Burgess.

…...

Todo el equipo esperaba en la sala de espera del Chicago Med, Derek Musset había torturado a Kim, y escrito el mensaje en la sábana con su propia sangre, después le disparó dos tiros y la tiró desangrándose en la puerta de comisaría. Cuando la sargento Trudy la reconoció, el horror se instaló en sus vidas.Y aunque sabían que una patrulla había detenido al asesino, ya nada les consolaba.

El panorama era desolador, Awater y Ruzek estaban hundidos en un sillón, con la mirada perdida. Jay trataba de apoyar a Erin, que a su vez no dejaba de llorar. Antonio sostenía con fuerza un rosario mientras rezaba. El compañero de Kim estaba solo, hundido, se sentía culpable por no haberla acompañado a casa, Alvin sostenía a Voight con fuerza entre sus brazos, estaba hundido, llorando desconsoladamente. Todos evitaban hacer las preguntas que tenían en mente tras lo que habían visto unas horas antes.

 _-Oh dios mio, ¡Es Kim! - Gritó la sargento Trudy._

 _Inteligencia bajaba en ese momento las escaleras cuando oyeron el grito desgarrador de Trudy. Todos corrieron hacia ella._

 _-Burgess!- gritó Alvin._

 _-Llamad a una ambulancia-gritó Erin_

 _Hank simplemente se desplomó llorando a su lado mientras gritaba sollozando._

 _-Kim, Kim, no me dejes por favor..._

…...

Hank observó a su equipo, destruido, hundido, él era el jefe, y no podía consolarlos ni mostrarse fuerte porque estaba destrozado. No podía ser su lider en ese momento. Pero podía ser honesto, les debía la verdad.

-Chicos...hay algo que tengo que contaros.

 _Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero que os guste! Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos! ;)_


	13. -Contar la verdad- Chapter 13

_Penúltimo capítulo!_

Todos callaron. Y aunque se imaginaban hacia donde iba esta conversación, aún les resultaba algo increíble que todo se hubiera tornado de esta manera.

Hank siguió callado por unos momentos, realmente no sabía por dónde empezar…Alvin sintiendo su vacilación no aguantó más y soltó:

-Burgess y Voight están juntos.- exclamó Voight.

-¡Alvin!- gritó Hank

-¿Qué? ¿No sabías por dónde empezar verdad? Pues empieza por el final, yo sólo te he ayudado. –contestó Alvin.

Erin sonrió.

-Tiene razón, al fin y al cabo…ya has pasado lo peor. Contármelo a mí. Contárselo a los demás debería ser más fácil- dijo Erin.

-Espera… ¿Tu lo sabías?-preguntó Jay.

-Sí, lo descubrí, y luego Hank me lo explicó todo, me avergüenza confesar que no reaccioné como debería-susurró Erin.

-Eso ya da igual-contestó Hank acariciándole la mano.

-No puedo creer que Kim no me lo haya contado- habló Awater por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

-Ella quería, créeme. Se sentía culpable por no contároslo a todos, sobre todo a ti Awater, pero decidimos mantenerlo en secreto al principio, yo insistí en ello en realidad, tenéis que entender que es complicado, nos enfrentábamos a perderlo todo si esto salía mal.- contestó Voight.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Vas a contarnos lo que ocurre? Estoy intrigado por conocer toda la verdad- contestó Antonio.

-No me digas que te has convertido en una chismosa-bromeó Awater.

Todos rieron mientras Antonio se sonrojaba.

-La verdad…la verdad es que la quiero. Que la quiero con toda mi alma.-contestó Voight.

-Yo…bueno, una parte de mí siempre había sentido algo por ella, no me siento orgulloso de reconocerlo, se supone que no debía, pero así era. Al principio, bueno, yo lo llamaba admiración. Era tan fuerte, valiente y decidida... admiraba su arrojo y determinación con los casos, a pesar de estar en patrulla, es mejor policía que muchos detectives juntos. –siguió hablando Voight.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, asintiendo, nadie podía negar eso.

-Yo, por supuesto no hice nada, sabía que no podía. Pero…después de lo de Justin, bueno, ella siempre estaba ahí, a mi lado, ahuyentando mis demonios y manteniéndome cuerdo. Lo que hasta ese momento había enmascarado como admiración, pronto se convirtió en una necesidad aplastante, la quería, la quería con todas mis fuerzas pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Un día, casi sin darnos cuenta, nos besamos…y ahí supe que debía parar, que debía alejarme de ella…

-Pero no pude, un día, le dispararon y cuando sentí que estaba a punto de perderla, casi me da algo. Ahí me di cuenta que ya no podía seguir huyendo de lo que sentía, que ni siquiera mantener nuestra vida tal y cómo la conocíamos merecía la pena si no podía compartirla con ella. Y…poco después, empezamos a estar juntos. Cómo os digo, acordamos mantenerlo en secreto al principio, aunque Kim quería contároslo desde hace mucho, yo también en realidad, pero no sabía cómo.

Todos callaron, nadie sabía que decir.

-Vaya-contestó Jay al fin.

Nadie decía nada. Erin y Alvin ya conocían toda la historia, y aún así estaban conmocionados al oírlo de la boca de Voight. Cuando el silencio se hizo ensordecedor, Voight rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, ¿Nadie va a decir nada?

Ruzek parecía a punto de decir algo, pero Antonio se le adelantó.

-No hay nada que decir.- contestó Antonio.

Voight le miró intrigado.

-Os queréis, los dos sois adultos. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué sois policías? ¿Qué trabajáis en la misma comisaria? Bueno, eso ya lo habéis sido todo este tiempo, y nunca habéis tenido ningún problema en manteneos profesionales durante los casos. Francamente, os queréis ¿No? Eso es todo lo que importa-contestó Antonio.

Todos asintieron.

-Gracias Chicos, significa mucho para mí oíros decir eso.- contestó Voight.

-No resultes aliviado tan rápido-contestó Jay- Awater te matará si osas hacerle daño a su hermanita- contestó Jay burlándose.

Todos rieron mientras Awater asentía tratando de intimidar a Voight con la mirada.

Iban a continuar hablando cuando el médico entró en la sala.

-¿La familia de Kim Burgess?

-Somos nosotros- contestó Awater

-¿Cómo está? ¿Se va a poner bien?-contestó Voight.

 _En unos días os publicaré el último! Será una especie de epilogo como ya os adelante!_


	14. FIN-Chapter 14

_Aquí tenéis el último capítulo, para mí ha sido difícil escribirla por la mezcla de historia de amor y caso policial, intentaba mantener la intriga en ambas cosas y a veces era complicado, de todos modos, espero que os haya gustado!_

6 MESES DESPUÉS

La recuperación había sido muy larga. Tres meses en el hospital y 3 meses recluida en casa en reposo, sus salidas se limitaban a las visitas a rehabilitación y a la puerta de su vivienda. El equipo la visitaba constantemente, casi cada día si no tenían un caso. Era curioso que hubiesen necesitado pasar por algo tan horrible para unirles más todavía, para ser aún más familia.

A todos se les hizo un nudo en el estómago seis meses atrás cuando el doctor les dijo el pronóstico:

 _"-¿Como está? ¿Se va a poner bien? - habló Voight._

 _-Ha perdido mucha sangre, y hemos estado a punto de perderla, pero hemos logrado recuperarla, aún así, tiene varios organos y huesos destrozados por las torturas a las que ha sido sometida, necesitará mucho tiempo por delante para volver a ser ella misma- dijo el Doctor."_

Y lo necesitó, vaya si lo necesitó. Kim se agobiaba horrores al principio, pero cuando los ejercicios físicos resultaban imposibles...pronto comprendió que un abrazo de Hank lo arreglaba todo, que las noches de chocolate y películas de chicas con Erin eran la mejor medicina. Y que sus chicos, el resto del equipo, destrozarían cada máquina que se lo hiciera un poco más difícil. En definitiva, que no estaba sola.

…...

Ahora, en la oscuridad de la noche, no podía esperar a la mañana siguiente, volvería al departamento de policía, a Inteligencia. Ruzek les había dejado, se había unido a la unidad de bandas, al principio le dolió, pero lo entendió, les dijo que entendía que se querían y que se alegraba por ellos, pero que no podía quedarse a verlo. Al menos no tan de seguido.

Cambió de equipo hace dos meses, y el cambio había sido bueno para él, estaba muy a gusto en su nueva unidad, y eso le sirvió para valorar las cosas desde la distancia y mantener la amistad con todo su equipo, al fin y al cabo, eran una familia y nada cambiaría eso, el jamás habría traicionado a Voight y a Kim, por muy dolido que se sintiese.

Ahora Kim ocuparía su puesto, al principio pensó que se sentiría cohibida, pero cuando el propio comisario le ofreció el puesto se tranquilizó, en su palabras, una buena policía se merecía un buen equipo, su vida personal no importaba.

…...-

Kim se quedó dormida entre tantos pensamientos, lo último que pensó mientras sintió a Voight abrazarla por detrás fue que el mañana llegaría pronto, pero que con Voight y su familia a su lado, todo era posible. Lo habían conseguido, el amor y la familia había ganado. Jamás se había sentido tan completa.

 _Hasta la próxima! ;)_


End file.
